German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 665 describes a fuel injection system which has a compensating element made of a supporting body having a dome-shaped supporting surface. This compensating element supports a fuel injector in a receiving bore of a cylinder head. In the ring gap between the receiving bore and fuel injector, a sealing ring which seals the ring gap from the combustion chamber, is located in a groove in the fuel injector. Since the fuel injector rests on the spherically shaped calotte surface by way of a supporting surface, the fuel injector can be mounted at an angle that deviates from the axis of the receiving bore by up to a certain amount, and can be pressed firmly into the receiving bore using appropriate means, e.g., a clamping shoe. This allows a simple adaptation to be made to the fuel supply lines. As a result, tolerances may be compensated for in the manufacture and installation of the fuel injectors.
However, disadvantageous in the fuel injection system described in German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 665 is that the conventional arrangement, while it does allow a larger tolerance angle, only worsens the problem of sealing the ring gap between receiving bore and the fuel injector. This is because in the case of a larger tilting angle, the seal is produced only by the elasticity of the sealing ring, in that it has a large cross-sectional area and elasticity, and must provide sealing action even in the case of substantially uneven squeezing.